


Kija Questions His Sexuality

by dogbearmouse



Series: That Harry Potter AU That No One Asked For But You're Getting Anyway [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual!Kija, Gen, If you squint hard enough there is romance between these two characters, Sexual References, This is a conversation about sexuality of course there are some sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbearmouse/pseuds/dogbearmouse
Summary: On the last day of summer, Kija finds himself questioning his reactions to something his dormmates said. Luckily for Kija, Jae-ha is there to answer some questions.





	Kija Questions His Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the many fanfic ideas that I have for this Harry Potter AU of mine. There is going to be more where this came from, trust me. I hope that you all enjoy! (This has not been beta'd but I did spend some time editing it on my own.)

Today was the perfect day for a Hogsmede weekend. The weather was warm, and the sun was shining. It was probably going to be the last beautiful day that the students of Hogwarts would get to see until spring. Everyone who was able to go to Hogsmede was currently there enjoying the final day of summer. 

Everyone but Kija. 

Kija was sitting by the windows overlooking the castle grounds staring blankly at the fields below. He told his fellow Gryffindors that he had some prefect work to do that could not wait, but he really just wanted to be alone. He had some things that he wanted to think about and he needed to do that without his housemates talking about girls near him. 

"Kija?" someone said. 

Kija turned around and came face to face with Jae-ha. The boy's long green hair was tied up in a ponytail today and the bangs that usually fell into his eyes were pulled back with a hairclip. He was wearing bright green robes and carrying a broom, he must have been playing quidditch. 

"You didn't go to Hogsmede today?" Kija asked. 

"Obviously not," Jae-ha said. 

"Oh. Right," Kija said. 

"Is something wrong? You usually say something about how Gryffindor isn't going to lose to Slytherin no matter how much time I practice," Jae-ha said. 

Kija did not quite know how to respond to that. 

"Seriously what's going on?" Jae-ha asked. 

"It's nothing," Kija said. 

Jae-ha raised an eyebrow, "You look upset. Did Kan say something rude again?" 

"Tae-jun didn't say anything. Everything is fine," Kija said. 

Jae-ha did not look convinced, but he was Slytherin and knew better than to pry. 

"Alright then. I'll see you around Kija," Jae-ha said. 

He started to walk away when Kija realized that Jae-ha was the perfect person to ask to figure out his personal dilemma. 

"Wait. Can I ask you something?" Kija asked.

"Depends on what it is," Jae-ha said. 

"It's … kind of personal," Kija said. 

Jae-ha looked thoughtful for a moment. He hummed and then said, "Alright. Let's find someplace more private than this first. Follow me." 

Jae-ha waited for Kija to stand up and then started walking. Kija quickly realized that Jae-ha was headed towards the dungeons. The dungeons were hard to navigate, and there were a several paths that lead to dead ends. If people wanted privacy, they went to one of these dead-end rooms in the dungeon. The only people who really knew where all the dead ends were located were in Slytherin house, and they would never anyone outside of Slytherin where they were. 

Jae-ha turned down a hallway and led Kija through the dungeons. Kija quickly lost track of where in the dungeons they were. The path got darker, the hallway got colder and narrowed as they walked through the dungeons. The only thing that Kija knew was that the Slytherin common rooms were in the opposite direction. 

Jae-ha stopped in front of a wall. "Here's good. The firsties haven't figured out this room is here yet," Jae-ha said.

"That's a wall Jae-ha," Kija said. 

Jae-ha ignored Kija's comment and pulled out his wand. He tapped at the wall in a rhythmic pattern and the wall came apart. Through the hole in the wall Kija saw a brightly lit room, with squishy chairs and a roaring fire place. It looked like a warm place, which seemed unusual to have in the dungeons. 

"After you," Jae-ha said. 

Kija walked into the room, and was surprised to find that the room was as warm as it looked. Kija settled in the chair closest to the fireplace. He was facing the door, so he saw Jae-ha looking up and down the hallway before he turned into the room. 

The wall closed up behind Jae-ha as he walked in. 

"I didn't know that this room was here," Kija said. 

"Slytherin secret. Don't tell any of your Gryffindor friends. I'll get in trouble with my housemates if you do," Jae-ha said. 

Kija nodded. 

"So. What did you want to ask me?" Jae-ha asked. 

Kija paused. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he did not know if it was appropriate. Jae-ha was his friend, but that did not mean that he would answer Kija's question. 

"Kija?" 

"Do you like sex?" Kija blurted out. 

Silence filled the room. Jae-ha stared at Kija in shock, as though he was still trying to comprehend the question that Kija had asked him. 

Jae-ha cleared his throat and then said, "I'm assuming you aren't coming onto me." 

"Not at all," Kija replied. 

"Then uh. Yes. I do enjoy sex."

"And that's normal?" 

"For me? Yes." 

"But what about other people? Is it normal for other people?" 

"The people I sleep with don't seem to mind if that's what you're asking," Jae-ha said sounding slightly offended. 

"No. No. I mean. Is it normal to enjoy sex?" Kija asked. 

Jae-ha's eyes widened as he stared at Kija. It was that same look he got in potions class when he figured something out. But right now, Kija did not care about whatever it was that Jae-ha just realized. He wanted his question answered. 

The silence lasted for a few minutes. Jae-ha's expression changed to a more pensive look. 

Kija was about to give up on waiting and demand that Jae-ha answer him when the Slytherin spoke again. "Most people like sex," he said. 

"So, it is normal?" Kija asked. 

"For most people," Jae-ha repeated. 

Kija narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to try to make me feel better for being weird," Kija said. 

"I'm not." 

"Don't lie to me Jae-ha-" 

"You don't like sex," Jae-ha stated. 

"I- of course I don't," Kija said. 

"It makes you uncomfortable," Jae-ha said. 

"Yes." 

"Kija, have you ever heard of asexuality?" Jae-ha asked. 

"What? Of course I have. I pay attention in Herbology," Kija replied. 

Jae-ha sighed heavily. "That's not what I meant. I meant human asexuality," Jae-ha said. 

Kija had never heard of such a thing. Human asexuality? Humans could not produce asexually. 

"It has nothing to do with asexual reproduction stop thinking of Herbology. It has to do with how you feel about sex," Jae-ha explained. 

"I don't understand. I told you I don't like it," Kija said shakily. 

"Exactly. Asexuality is like being gay, except instead of wanting to have sex with people of the same gender, you don't want to have sex at all. It's completely natural," Jae-ha said. 

"Are you sure? My roommates seemed surprised when I said that I wasn't interested in, ah, sleeping with anyone," Kija said. 

"A lot of people don't know what asexuality is. I didn't until I dated someone who was asexual. He explained it to me," Jae-ha said. 

"Were you still able to have a relationship?" Kija asked. He was well aware that Jae-ha was single at the moment and wondered whether or not this other person's asexuality got in the way. If that was the case, it meant that Kija would be alone forever. 

"Of course I was. We were happy together. We did everything a 'normal' couple does," Jae-ha used air quotes to get his point across, "we just didn't have sex. And that was fine. I can take care of myself." 

"So. I'm not weird?" Kija asked. 

"You are, just not for being asexual. I can tell my ex about you if you'd like. He'd be able to answer your questions better than I can. And you can bond over having roommates who probably share graphic sex stories regularly," Jae-ha said. 

Kija nodded. "That would be nice." 

Jae-ha smiled. "I'll let him know." 

"Thank you Jae-ha. This was… it…it meant a lot," Kija said. 

"Kija you are one of my closest friends. If I can help make you feel comfortable about your sexuality then I'm happy to help," Jae-ha said. 

Kija was surprised. Jae-ha was usually more closed off when it came to his feelings. Still, it felt nice to know that Jae-ha liked Kija. Jae-ha was hard to read, and a Slytherin to boot, which made it difficult for Kija to see if Jae-ha was genuine or not. Of course, he always suspected that Jae-ha would not bother with Kija if he did not like him. 

"Well. That's enough personal emotions for today. So Kija, my friend, care to tell me who the Gryffindor boys were talking about to make you so uncomfortable?" Jae-ha asked. When Kija opened his mouth to ask how on earth had Jae-ha known, the Slytherin continued speaking. "Oh, give me some credit, you skip out on Hogsmede and ask me if it's normal not to like sex on the same day? They had to have been talking about someone and I want to know who." 

Kija hesitated. 

"Come on Kija. Would you really wish your housemates on an innocent woman? You know as well as I do that your roommates are heathens who don't know how to treat a woman properly," Jae-ha said. 

"And you do?" 

"Of course. There's a reason most of my breakups are amicable after all. You're trying to distract me and it won't work. You're too Gryffindor for that to ever work," Jae-ha said. 

"Fine. It was Lili," Kija said. 

Jae-ha made a face at that. "Isn't she in Yona's year?" He asked. 

"Yes she is. They have been approaching her as well. Even I can tell what they want from her," Kija said. 

"Ew. She's thirteen," Jae-ha said. 

"I'm aware." 

"Yeah. I'm kidnapping her. Yona will help me, she doesn't want those perverts in your year hitting on people either. I know that the Slytherins in my year will gladly protect her from those boys in your dorm," Jae-ha announced. 

Kija sighed. "Jae-ha you shouldn't announce your intentions to break school rules in front of a prefect," he said. 

Jae-ha looked like he was going to object to that but then Kija said, "I'll have to take house points if you continue." 

"Spoilsport." 

"If it makes you feel any better, I tipped off Professor Longbottom about the things they have been saying. He's planning on giving us a talk on appropriate behavior towards younger students," Kija said. 

"All of you?" 

"I didn't want them to know I was the one who reported them. They'll think it was another student if I have to join their talks as well," Kija said. 

Jae-ha clasped his hands together in front of him and smiled. "That was the most Slytherin thing I have ever heard you say I'm so proud. I'm a good influence on you." Jae-ha brushed a finger near his eye as he spoke as though he was wiping away a tear. 

"I think most of my house would disagree," Kija said. 

Jae-ha scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "Like I care about what a bunch of Gryffindors think," he said. 

"You will during the quidditch match where we beat you," Kija said. 

"Yep. You're back to your normal self. That means I have to kick you out of the dungeons before I turn into a Gryffindor by being near you," Jae-ha said rising from his seat. 

Kija stood and followed Jae-ha out of the warm room and into the dank dungeon hallway. He followed Jae-ha through the dungeons until they reached the stairs to the rest of the school. 

"Goodbye Jae-ha," Kija said. 

"Later," Jae-ha replied. 

"One last thing Kija," Jae-ha called before Kija walked up the stairs. 

"Yes?" 

"I'd date you," Jae-ha said. 

"I- wait what? What is that supposed to mean?" Kija asked. 

Jae-ha just shrugged and turned away. 

"Wait. Jae-ha. You can't just say that and leave," Kija called after him. 

But Jae-ha acted like he did not hear Kija and walked down the corridor. Kija could have sworn that Jae-ha was walking faster than usual, but Jae-ha turned a corner before Kija could properly tell. 

Kija stood on the staircase leading up to the rest of the castle and stared blankly where Jae-ha had vanished. 

"Was that a confession?" Kija asked himself. 

Unsurprisingly he received no answer. Kija turned to walk back up the stairwell. He had a lot to think about.


End file.
